Talk:Lost Cities Keeper Wiki
Themes Hey! I've updated the background to a bright, new one with all of the characters! I'll fix the Logo soon New Navigation Bar! Hey! Some of you may have noticed the brand new navigation bar (cheers in the background)! If you haven't noticed simply look near the top of the page! Now whenever you need to quickly get to a link and don't want to search through piles of pages all you do is hover your mouse above the tab you think is useful and click the link you want. Example; if you want to get to the page Sophie Foster simply 1. hover your mouse above the 'about the characters tab' 2. move your mouse over the 'characters option' 3. click the name Sophie Foster! Happy editing! -Icecream111 New Format for Listed Page Hey! I have been doing a bit of maintainence to keep the KoTLC wikia looking clean! Soooo because of this I decided to try to tidy up the main page so it . I added a two new category pages- one is characters and the other is special abilities! Now adding any new pages that you guys create will be really easy! When you are done writing up your page simply: #Hit publish #Scroll to the bottom of the page #In a little box near the end of the page there should be something that says Categories: #Hit the button that says Add Category #Type in what category you want the new page to be a part of For Example: Special Abilities, Characters, Families, Places 6. Hit enter on your keyboard 7. Click the save button that pops up Tadaa! Your page is added the the list! If you want/ need any of the category pages edited and don't know how to go about doing that feel free to message me or comment on this page. If this tutorial confused you in any way or you have any questions you can, once again, message me or comment . If you don't want to message me feel free just to leave the link to the page you added on the home page (like you normally do) and I can add them to the categories for you! Hope this helps! -Icecream111 Infobox Issue Hey guys! There have been some... unexpected updates to the way infoboxes work that caused some formating issues. I think I fixed most of them but if anyone notices somthing out of place or odd just comment on that page and I will fix it ASAP. Sorry for all of the random and slightly pointless updates! Deleted Alvar Page: Recently an Alvar page was added to the wiki and I wanted to apologize to the author of that page because I deleted it. We already have a very nice Alvar page (with pictures!) so having two pages for the same guy would be redundant. Alvar must be very popular though as that would have been the third page dedicated to him ;) ! A notice about wiki ettiquite One of the few rules (unspoken rules but maybe written out if they're not followed) of this wiki is that the wiki pages are for FACTUAL and FROM THE BOOK ideas and topics. That means no shipping arguements with in the wiki page and no trashing other peoples perfectly acceptible ships within the pages. There is A LOT of freedom I give you guys in the comments- allowing for shipping debates as long as they stay moderatly calm and polite but using the pages (which are neutral!) is not the place for talking like this. I understand why this unspoken rule wouldn't have been known to past editors but I'd really appreciate the pages being neutral, not chaotic, and easy to use and find information about the books. If you look at other wikis it is also their goals to just have pure information in the pages in a clear manner and that is the goal of this wiki as well. Sorry for the long post but the basic point of this is: please keep this wiki clean and the pages bias free- have as much fun as you can in the comments (I love the enthusiasm of many of you)- but don't trash other peoples opinions in the bias-fact-only pages Thank you :) Chats? Hello again! So I have been looking at more ways to improve this wikia and get people involved in talking about these books! I have seen on other wikias a chat function and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in this feature being added to our own wikia here! I have never participated in a chat myself but I think it would be an interesting thing to test (plus we can always remove it if no one likes is). There is one draw back to this, and the reason I never included a chat before, is because only people with wikia accounts can participate in the chats. This made the chat option pointless when no one had accounts but there are more and more people on this wikia who are talking amoungst each other. If you think this is a cool idea or something you'd like to try out feel free to comment on this post or comment on my message wall! Happy Editing ~Icecream111 Pages This wiki now has 700 pages! Yay KotLC Fandom! Image:sig.png|auto| rect 120 83 210 120 User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost rect 210 83 290 120 Message Wall:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost rect 290 83 370 120 User blog:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost rect 370 83 579 120 rect 20 155 200 185 http://fun-fandom-kotlc.wikia.com/wiki/Light_and_Bright%27s_Cover_Store rect 200 155 400 185 http://fun-fandom-kotlc.wikia.com/wiki/Light_and_Bright%27s_Template_Studio rect 400 155 530 185 http://fun-fandom-kotlc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost rect 10 50 105 145 User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost#Epic Contributions desc none Lol Leave it to Candy to edit a talk page that hasn't been used in 3 centuries lol ᎶᎥᏝᎴᎥᏋ-ᏋᏉᏋᏒᏰᏝᏗፚᏋ 22:57, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Replying to Gildie and Candy Welp, I guess this is starting again? I didn't know it even existed... weird. -Char In Response to Frizz Lol I guess so, I didn't know it existed either :P ᎶᎥᏝᎴᎥᏋ-ᏋᏉᏋᏒᏰᏝᏗፚᏋ 19:26, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiii Someone use this thing again font-family: courier; color: purple;" Cora the Guster 21:07, October 30, 2019 (UTC) KOTLC MOVIE!!!! SIGN THIS PETITION IF YOU WANT TO SEE A KOTLC MOVE!!!! https://www.change.org/p/hollywood-kotlc-movie